Spirit World
Spirit World is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Spirit World itself is said to exist on an alternate plain of existence from the others, and directly monitor the bridges and portals that bind them all together. Only two gateways to the world are known to exist; one underground on Bouvet Island, and another in a classified location monitored by the Buddy Police. Implied to be something of a mirror that reflects our dimension, the world disobeys the normal laws of physics, creating an effect similar to the art of M. C. Escher: time is said to not flow regularly, and spatial relations are shown to be highly amorphous. The Spirits are shown to be somewhat reclusive in nature, greatly contributing to their phantom-like lore among other worlds, and have not yet been released, or widely known, to the Earth's public for general usage. The Spirit monsters' designs are largely based on legendary icons from Eastern mythology, and they all have very similar card backgrounds, supposedly that of the Spirit World itself. The universal effect that returns all Spirit monsters to the user's hand, as well as their semi-transparent appearance, may well be a reference to them not being able to stay on the physical plane for extended periods of time. Playstyle: Spirit World Focuses upon utilizing monsters with devastating abilities, which range from searching for cards, returning an opponent's monster to their gauge, skipping an opponent's next draw during their Start Phase, to even destroying all other monsters on the field. Most Spirit monsters have fairly low Power and Critical, and all share a universal Defense of 0. Spirit monsters can only remain on the field temporarily, but their devastating effects help to make up for that deficiency. Stronger Spirits all have a higher call cost which requires a larger gauge, although several of the deck's supporting cards help this by increasing one's gauge. In addition, the use of the deck's Great Spell will boost the user's Life and gauge, ensuring that the user remains well protected and ready to counterattack come the next turn. Weaknesses: The apparent weakness of the wold is that the Spirit monsters all return to the player's hand at the end of the turn they enter the field, which limits their swarming abilities, as well as leaves the user susceptible to direct attacks. Worlds that utilize powerful combinations and quickly deal large amounts of damage can become a problem for Spirit World. Because monsters frequently return to the hand, cards that pick a card from the player's hand can cut down on the player's rescouces. Associated Characters: Roa Ciel is currently the only known user of the Spirit World. Sets containing the Spirit World Cards: * None (currently) Attributes: * Spirit * Recovery * Shooting Star List of Spirit World Cards: Flags: * Spirit World (card) Impacts: * Destined Misfortune!! * Last Turn!! Items: * Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi * Spirit Sword of Sealing * Totsuka-no-Tsurugi Spells: * Ace of Spirit * Great Spell, Spirit Spring of Life * Intervention of Fate * Power Wall * Soul Shield * Spirit's Invitation * Spirit's Judgment * Yasakani no Magatama * Yata no Kagami Monsters: Size 0: * Immortal Spirit, Otohime * Immortal Spirit, Yatagarasu Size 1: * Immortal Spirit, Asura * Immortal Spirit, Inaba * Immortal Spirit, Mitama * Immortal Spirit, Rakshasa * Immortal Spirit, Tengu * Immortal Spirit, Tsukuyomi * Immortal Spirit, Yaksha Size 2: * Immortal Spirit, Amaterasu * Immortal Spirit, Fenghuang * Immortal Spirit, Shinigami * Immortal Spirit, Susano'o Size 3: * Immortal Spirit, Kagutsuchi * Immortal Spirit, Yamata no Orochi Category:New Worlds Category:Spirit World